Icha Icha Vacation Rewrite
by imaabigkidnow
Summary: Rewrite of Icha Icha Vacation with permission of the Author. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A smile was plastered everyone's faces on this particular morning. All three of them were finally allowed to leave the village for their much needed family vacation. The Shinobi War was over almost a year ago, and the rebuilding process took some longer than anyone had expected. For several weeks now, each of them wanted to take off with no destination in mind; simply just to get away and spice up their life in whatever way they could. They would have done so, but luckily, the silver-haired Hokage – who was quite lazy – understood their predicament and allowed them some time off.

As they were on the road away from the village, Kushina Uzumaki noticed out of the corner of her eye that her son was staring at her. "Is something the matter Sochi?"

"Uh...nah, I was just day dreaming, Kaa-san," Naruto responded while scratching the back of his head shyly. He was slightly shocked that his mother caught him staring.

This trip was special for Naruto for a couple of reasons. For one, he'd just turned eighteen a few days ago, and secondly, it was the first family vacation he ever went on since both his parents, Minato and Kushina, had been dead for most of his life.

Secretly, there was a third reason that he would never tell anyone, living or dead.

About a few days ago Naruto came home early expecting to find his crimson-haired mother going about her daily routines, he was surprised to find the family compound was dead quiet. He walked through the living room and kitchen, but there was no one around. After heading upstairs in order to get to his room, he decided to check to see if his mother was in hers or not. As he neared his parent's bedroom door, he stopped cold in his track. The door was slightly open and he could hear moaning lightly from beyond.

His father was not home. Even if he had been living alone – orphaned – most of his life, he was knowledgably enough to know that he'd walked in on his mother pleasuring herself. He just didn't know what exactly he should do in that moment. Part of him wanted to turn around a go back downstairs as this was his mother after all, and he shouldn't intrude in any way. The other part – inner pervert – of him couldn't resist the chance to see a woman, any woman, masturbating. He'd instantly blamed Ero-Sennin for the perversion.

Beyond the slightly opened door and in the bedroom, Kushina was lying on her bed naked, except for a short silk robe that was completely undone and framing her nude form. She had worked up a sweat cleaning the house and decided to take a long nice relaxing bath. A real living body did require some maintenance. While soaking in the tub she started reading a rather steamy romance novel she'd been meaning to finish.

After her bath she dried off and put on her robe, and then she lay down on her bed to finish the literature. One thing led to another and before she knew it she was very turned on by the passages in the book. She couldn't remember the last time she'd pleasured herself, but since she was home alone, she decided to indulge herself. Little did she know that while she gently rubbed herself closer to orgasm, her curious son was getting an eyeful from the gap in the door way.

Like a perfectly trained shinobi, Naruto edged closer to the door and peek around the corner. His mouth gapped slightly at the sight before him. His mother was lying on her bed with her head turned away from the door completely exposed. One hand was squeezing one of her breasts and the other was between her legs. He swore he – never in his entire life – had an inappropriate thought about his mother, but seeing her pleasuring herself to the erotic novel he previously wrote during his 'training' quickly had his pants budging. The realization that he was getting hard watching his mom was a little weird initially, but the feeling quickly faded as soon as his mother arched her back slightly and began moaning louder.

Kushina was near her climax. "Oh Kami… yes!"

Unknowingly, Naruto began rubbing his junior through his pants. He was starting to notice just how good looking his mom was. Chronically, she was around 42 when counting all the years she had been dead. Technically, she was 25; too young to be his mother, and the bloodline of Uzumaki only made her seemed even younger.

"Ohhhh!" Kushina moaned as her orgasm warmly washed over her.

The sight of his mother climaxing before his blue eyes caused Naruto to literally wet his pant, snapping him out of his stupor.

Kushina writhed on her bed tightly clenching the sheets in her bare fists while her hips were raised off of the bed. After about half a minute, she collapsed into a heap breathing heavily.

As a cue, Naruto knew his mother could turn her head any second. Reluctantly, he silently eased back from the door and tip toed back downstairs. After a few minutes he loudly slammed the front door and shouted that he was home, making sure that his mother would hear him clearly.

For the next couple of days, everything went back to normal and Naruto told himself that what he'd done anyone would've. It was a onetime thing and he wasn't going to dwell on it. At least, that was what he had tried to do, but the naked form of his mother constantly flashed in his mind.

One of the following nights at about 2 o'clock in the morning, Naruto was on the couch contemplating about his life and immediate goals while both of his parents went to a group meeting with the rest of resurrected. They had been doing that monthly ever since they were alive again. A few minutes later, his mother walked in and closed the door behind her. He could tell by the way she staggered that she was very drunk. Seemingly not noticing him, she passed by the couch and entered into the kitchen at the other end. He heard her digging through the cabinets as he stared at the opposite side.

Naruto'd expected his father – Minato Namikaze – to come in any time soon, but after a few minutes of waiting, he decided walked into the kitchen to ask his mom where his father was. As he entered the kitchen, Naruto saw his mother standing with her back to him at the sink, with her arms on the counter.

In one hand, she had a half full glass of red wine. She had been drinking quite a lot lately.

She was wearing a short red dress that showed off her curves very well with her hair arranged fancily on top of her head. Before Naruto could say anything, he noticed that his mother's hips were moving back and forth like she was dancing to some music that only she could hear. His eyes were glued to her rear.

"Ahem… Kaa-san, where's dad?" He asked finally snapping out of his trance by blinking rapidly.

"Oh hey Sochi, I didn't mean to wake you," Kushina said while looking over her shoulder.

Naruto wasn't asleep, but he didn't want to correct her. "You didn't wake me. So where's dad?"

"Oh, your dad is... still there." Kushina pointed at the general direction. "He'll be back later," she said before taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"Well, it looks like you had a good time," Naruto said with slight amusement while eyeing his mother's drunken state.

"I had a wonderful time. I didn't want it to stop. I just wanted to keep going until I pass out, but Miko-chan couldn't keep up with me. She can't hold her drink! Oh well, I took her home since her husband was preoccupied with your father. I'm… I'm probably going to go to sleep myself," Kushina said before downing the rest of the liquor and slamming her glass on the counter.

Naruto should have stopped her from being more intoxicated, but no one could really tell his mother what to do and get out unscathed. "Oh… Well, the bed's probably the safest place for you," he said, smiling.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Sochi?" His mother asked with her arms on her hips.

"Kaa-san can hardly walk, and if you fall, at least the bed's a soft spot to cushion you," he said with a chuckle. "Do you need help upstairs?"

"Ha! I can walk just fine! I took Miko-chan home just minutes ago without anyone to help me!" she responded haughtily. She was a seasoned Kunoichi. A little drink wouldn't impair her motor function. With that declaration, Kushina turned and stumbled out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Naruto followed behind to make sure she made it to her room safely, but as soon as his mother put her foot on the first step, she lost her balance and fell backwards.

"Owwwww..." Kushina groaned as she landed right on her ass. "What's going on? The stair seems higher than usual."

"I elevated them just to see something like this," Naruto said with amusement. "So do you need a hand now?"

Kushina stuck her tongue out at her son and turned to get up. When she got on all fours the dress she was wearing had slid up considerably.

Naruto's eyes widened as his mother's ass came into view. She was wearing a red lace thong that left very little to the imagination. For a precious few seconds, he stared at his mother's round ass.

'Oh shit. I shouldn't be looking at something like this,' Naruto thought when he felt his cock started to tent his pants. He tried to avert his eyes while his junior was trying its best to poke its head out. His mother attempted to get up twice and failing before he decided he'd better help her to spare himself from the torture. With a slid of hand, he quickly adjusted his hardened penis before walking over to his mother and grabbed her arm to help her up.

"C'mon Kaa-san, if I left you here, you will be here until morning," Naruto said.

"Oh, when did you become such a gentlemen," Kushina slurred before giggling.

In her drunken state, she tried to gain her balance by grabbing her son's orange shirt. Her slender hand slid down his shirt until her fingers latched onto his waistband. At first, Naruto thought nothing of his mother's drunken clumsiness but when she attempted to pull herself up the weak elastic couldn't quite support her weight. Before he knew it, his mother had pulled his pant down about four inches. It wasn't enough to fully expose his cock but her knuckles rested right up against her son's manhood for a few seconds.

Naruto froze for a few seconds, waiting to see if his mother reacted at all.

"Thanks for that, Sochi," Kushina said when releasing her grip.

As drunk as she was, Kushina didn't know exactly where she was, let alone that she'd almost pulled her son's pant down enough to free his rock hard cock.

Naruto knew she didn't know what she'd almost done when she turned to walk upstairs and made no effort to pull her dress down. "Here, let me help you," he said placing his hand on his mother's hip to help her up the stairs.

As she stumbled up the stairs, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of his mother's round ass barely covered by her skinny, red thong. As he walked behind her, she stumbled forward, allowing him a quick view of her barely covered slit. He carefully guided his mother to her bedroom and walked her over to her bed. He then gently laid her down and before her head hit the pillow she was dead to the world. As he turned to leave, he noticed that his mother's dress was now half way up her waist. The red lace panties were an eye catcher. One thing that stood out to him was that they were so low cut and he didn't see any hair. As he stood there starring at his mother's exposed lower half, he flashed back to the day he caught her masturbating. He couldn't tell if she was shaved because her hand was covering her sex.

Debating his options, Naruto nudged his mother gently. After a few times without any result, he shook her again, but quite hard instead. Luckily, she remained motionless. Sweating profusely with his heart beating a mile a minute, he reached out with his index finger and gently pulled down the front of his mother's panties.

"Oh damn… dad going to kill me…" Naruto scolded himself as his mother's hairless pussy came into view. It's pink lips slightly parted, glistening in the moonlight. With the precious few seconds, he etched the view into his mind over and over again before his mother arm moved slightly, acquiring his attention while scarring the crap out of him. He decided he'd seen enough for one night and scooted back to his room. Laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, he couldn't get any sleep while replaying the images. Shaking his head rapidly, he wondered what his world was coming too.

Returning to the present, the three of them had been traveling for the better part of the day. Naruto and his mother had been chilling most of the trip while his father went on lookout. Even in time of peace, there were still bandits roaming around. Oddly, the path they took was familiar.

"We should camp here for the night," Kushina told her husband. "It has been a while."

"Actually, there's a town over there," Minato said while pointing in one direction. "Errr… I mean… it is fine here. Let me find a good clearing."

Naruto followed his father's finger and realized it was the town where he first met Tsunade. Speaking of which, she probably back there again as she was no longer Hokage. The town was notoriously known for its gambling den. Jiraiya – who was alive again – should also be with her. "Dad… it's not on purpose, was it?"

"Eh? Just play along, Naruto," Minato whispered to his son after pulling him closer.

Naruto sighed before putting up his best face. "We should head to the town, Kaa-san. It got some wicked resorts last time I was there!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Minato agreed heartedly. "It's a good place for a vacation. There are many tourists there."

Kushina frowned as she had a brief glance at the surrounding forest. She didn't want to sleep in the wood, and it was a vacation so she expected some times alone with her husband. She wasn't about to do it in the wood even though the kinky idea enticed her. She brushed her red hair with her hand and nodded.

 **– End of Prologue –**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Wow, look at all the cool new places," Naruto said with excitement while his deep blue eyes surveyed the surroundings.

"I didn't know they already put up new buildings. We could spend the entire week here without running out of things to do," Minato said before eyeing his wife. "But only if your mother says we could."

"I don't even know why I am even here with you two," Kushina muttered lowly. Her husband must have used their vacation as a disguise. That would explained why the Hokage would let them leave the village so readily. She didn't want to press the matter so she looked towards her son instead. His appearance was much like his father.

"Why didn't you take Hina-chan with us, Sochi? She would be welcomed to do so," she asked.

"I did ask her a few days ago, but Hina-chan turned me down." Naruto gave a shrug. "She really wanted to come with us, but couldn't because of her clan and tradition… you know what they're like."

"Yes. I know," Kushina said with a frown. "I suppose some other times then, for me as well."

"Ah, don't be like that, Kaa-san," Naruto said, wrapping his arm around hers. "This town got some really fun and interesting things to see. If dad is too busy then I will be your date." He couldn't believe he just uttered that, but it earned him a smile in response.

"Yes, our clans is more relaxed in that regard," Minato added as he stopped before a hotel, dodging the comment from his wife altogether. "I promise we will have a proper vacation, Kushina-chan. For now, I will get us a room before seeing what else this place has to offer."

"That sounds great," Naruto responded as his mother remained silent. He accidently gave a brief glance at her, thus bringing up those taboo images. He shook his head lightly to clear them before letting his mother's arm go. "Oh! I want my own room, dad."

"Yes, of course. You're a man now. I mean, legally," Minato said with a chuckle. He went inside the building and paid for two rooms for an entire week. The rooms were on the top floor and were right across the hall from each other. After about an hour later, they had everything unpacked from their scrolls and they were settling into their respective rooms.

"Oh! Awesome, I'm going to check that out," Naruto called out as he looked down from his room's window. It was the hotel's outdoor spring with numerous people loitering around. The sky above them was growing dark, but there were chakra wires running across the area, glowing fiery to emulate broad daylight.

Minato was in his room, looking through brochures at all the gambling spots around town.

Kushina was in the bathroom freshening up. She was looking forward to some time alone with her husband, but it was unlikely. She might as well find something else to do in the meantime.

After several more minutes, Minato heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see his son standing there in his trunks with a towel draped over his shoulder. "So you've seen the outdoor onsen huh?"

"Yeah, dad. It looks pretty crowded so I'm going to go check it out. By the way, what will you two be doing?"

"Well I don't know about your mother, but I'm going to go check out the town for myself. It's the first time I've been here, not counting the time I was in your gut."

Naruto rolled his eyes. There was one more tenant in his gut, but it was sleeping right now. "Right… cool. Have fun then. If you needed me, I'll be down at the pool. Don't need me," he said and waved his goodbye to his father before dashing down the corridor.

With no time at all, Naruto jumped into the pool and started to unwind and enjoy his much needed vacation. He felt a little lonely without Hinata by his side, but there were plenty of good looking girls scattering around the area. They took his mind off the gloomy thought as well as the illicit thought about his mum.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Kushina sat down on the bed. "Minato, do you want to get something to eat at the restaurant across the street?"

"Hmmm… I don't know, Kushina-chan. I was thinking about checking out the craps tables downstairs for today. We can dine together tomorrow, can't we?" Minato said while continuing to scan the brochure rapidly, memorizing their respective locations quickly. He wasn't sure which of these gambling dens he would find his target so he might have to check them all. The problem was that only real customer was allowed inside.

Kushina frowned. "I guess so, but what am I supposed to do while you do your thing?"

"For the rest of the day, you can pretty much do whatever you want," Minato said and stood up. "Eh… I didn't mean anything… please don't kill anyone while I'm away."

"Tsk… fine," Kushina pouted.

As Minato stood before the opened door, he let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll call you in a couple hours or so and we can go get something to eat together. Don't get into any trouble now; I can only bail you out five times a week."

The added joke didn't bring back her mood. After her husband was gone and the door was closed firmly, Kushina thumbed through the brochures looking for something to do but came up empty. It was still too early for drinking. Before long, she stood by the window and saw the outdoor spring.

"I always enjoyed something like that," she told herself.

Near the steamy pool, Naruto was having a blast. He'd started talking to a few Shinobi from other hidden villages, and knowing who he was, they'd invited him to play some games involving throwing Kunai with high chance of personal injuries. The dodging game was a good distraction, and he was enjoying himself as his natural ability far surpassed everyone's. While he was taunting the other team's members, someone behind them caught his attention.

"Oh damn it," Naruto muttered as he saw his mother walking towards the pool. The fact that she was wearing a creamy skinny one piece that left little to the imagination only made his problem worst. She obviously didn't see him as she went about putting her towel on a vacated lounge chair.

"Yo! Hey! Naruto, are you still with us?" One of the guys to his side asked.

"Yeah… sorry," Naruto answered with half a mind. He returned his attention back to the other team before realizing some Kunai were protruding from his arms. "Damn it… I'm sorry guys. I'm going to sit out for a while."

Naruto pulled the steel projectiles out of his arms, allowing his regeneration to close up the wounds almost instantly. Most of the guys stared at the ability in awe, causing him to raise a brow. "Just my clan ability; it takes more than that to put me down."

"You're not kidding right? You didn't even notice that you got stabbed? Multiple times too," the nearest guy – Yama – responded before following Naruto's line of sight across the pool. He saw what had the blond's undivided attention and grinned widely. "Nice… maybe I should ask if she needs any help?"

Naruto debated inwardly about telling his new friend that the red-haired woman the man was ogling at was his mother. It would be hard to swallow, considering her age. In addition, he thought that he might have more fun if Yama didn't know. Naruto knew Yama wasn't going to be able to 'do' anything with his mum, but he could sure as hell watch him try to. It might be fun to see the man get beaten to the inch of his life.

"Well, you see. I've overheard earlier that w… girl over there was looking forward to a good drink and company," Naruto said, hoping the insider info would aid Yama in getting in the door.

"Say no more. Just watch how it's done." Yama smiled smugly.

The two boys said their goodbye to the group, allowing the rest to return back to their deadly game. As both of them approached Kushina, Naruto positioned himself behind a group of people to shield himself from view.

"May you rest in peace," Naruto prayed.

Yama walked up to the bar and ordered some expensive drink. He then walked over to where Kushina was laying. He plopped down on the adjacent chair and sat the drinks down on the counter in between them.

"Hey there, you look like you could use a drink to cool you off a bit," Yama said smugly.

Kushina didn't know the young man was talking to her at first, but she turned her head slightly and made eye contact regardless. She couldn't believe this kid, who couldn't be much older than her son, was hitting on her. He was very cute and it'd been awhile since her ego had been stroked. It had been a while since any one did, considering the entire village knew who her husband was and the retribution that would befall them if they tried something. That added with the fact that it had been ages since Minato had performed his duty as a husband made this encounter justified.

"Umm...thanks," was all she could muster at the moment.

"The name is Yama. Nice to meet you," he greeted.

"Kushina Uz… just Kushina," she responded in kind.

"So are you here on vacation?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Kushina replied. Inwardly, she frowned. Was this a vacation or just a very elaborate mission? She decided it was the latter, but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself. "Do I look like the type?"

"Not really, but everyone around here is either on vacation or working," Yama commented. "You're too relaxed for the latter, and if more people were like you around here, this place wouldn't be so bad."

Kushina smiled. The boy was obviously flirting with her and she liked it.

"Thanks," she said with a tint of blush.

"Hey I noticed you putting on some lotion on earlier. Would you mind helping me out, I don't want to burn," Yama slyly asked.

"Umm...sure," Kushina answered hesitantly before giving a brief glance at her surroundings. No one seemed to be paying her any mind.

Yama slid his lounger over close to the red-head and turned his back to her. His hand motioned her to do it.

Kushina didn't know exactly how she came to be rubbing lotion on a complete stranger but she was enjoying herself. She just hoped her husband or son didn't show up. In truth, she hoped her husband would just to see the shock on his face.

'I'm going to fucking skin you alive, you bastard,' Naruto thought to himself while watching his mother rubbing the lotion on Yama' back. 'What the hell am I doing watching them?'

Yama was enjoying himself, relaxing his muscles.

After Kushina had lathered the boy's back, he turned around to face her. He was in good shape and he was waiting for her to rub the lotion on his chest and stomach. For a moment, she paused, not sure if she should continue. She surveyed the young man's well-toned body for a second before putting more lotion on her hand and rubbing it onto his chest.

"Thanks a bunch, but don't forget my stomach," Yama said and grinned.

Kushina couldn't believe how confident the young man was. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, he smiled and she couldn't help, but returned in kind. "Oh, I won't," she said while sliding her hand over the firm stomach.

As Kushina rubbed her hands over his six-pack, she realized that she was enjoying herself a little too much. Her heart was beating a little faster and she was getting a warm and fuzzy feeling between her legs. When her hand brushed the waistband of his trunks, she knew she'd better stop.

"I think that should do," Kushina said before taking a drink and lying down onto her stomach.

Yama didn't quite know how to proceed from here. Should he offer to put some lotion on her back or should he get her another drink to soften her up more? Maybe Naruto could help in that regard.

"Thanks a lot. Hey, I'm going to get us another drink. I'll be right back," Yama said and stood up.

Naruto was fuming across the pool as he watched Yama left his seat and made his way over to where he was sitting. Hastily calming himself, he asked the man: "So how was it?"

"Good, I think. That drink idea you had got me in the door anyway," Yama replied excitedly. "Maybe I will score her tonight."

Naruto's eyes twitched. "Glad I could help, but what are you doing over here talking to me and not her?"

"Well. I'm a little stuck on how to progress. What do you think I should do? Should I try to put some lotion on her or should I get another drink?"

Naruto realized how wrong it was for him to be helping this guy to hit on his mom, but he couldn't help himself. "You could get her another drink and then offer to help her put some lotion on her back." He remembered some of the perks that his mother had. "Oh, and I'll bet anything that if you rub the small of her back and the back of her knees it'll drive her crazy."

"Wow! That does sound like a good plan, man. But how do you know all this stuff?"

"I… " Naruto began before frowning. What the hell was he doing exactly? He wasn't going to let some random nobody scored with his mum. "Actually, come over here for a minute. I need to talk to you in private." Naruto got off his seat and went behind the counter to an empty pathway with Yama following behind.

"I really like you, but I'm going to be honest with you here," Naruto said and let out a sigh.

"Huh? What you mean by that?" Yama questioned before he got jumped and bounded by two shadow clones. Their strength was insane. "Woah! Wait, dude! If you like her just say so! There's no need to get violent."

"But I want to… I need to get something off my chest," Naruto said with a grin. His clones followed suit as Yama sweat dropped.

Kushina was starting to relax in the warm rays, emanating from the artificial source. This vacation was not what she had expected, but if her husband was going to ignore her then maybe Yama could keep her entertained. Who knows, he might be jealous. That thought brought a smile to her lips.

"Here you go, Kushina," henged Yama said as he plopped back down on his chair. The real one was being entertained by his clones somewhere from view.

Kushina nodded and took a big drink before laying her head back down on the lounger.

Naruto sat there a few minutes before working up the nerve to ask his mother about the lotion. "I think should put some lotion on your back before you burn up," he said sheepishly while looking upwards at the fiery chakra wires as heat and light radiated in mass from them.

Kushina couldn't help but laughed inwardly at his attempt. It could be interesting, and who was she to stop him. "That'd be great."

Naruto couldn't believe his mother's quick response. He was sure she refused such a blatant attempt to feel her up. Strangely, he was also exceedingly happy inside. He nervously put some lotion on his hand and began to rub it onto his mother's back.

Kushina took a deep breath as her son's strong hands glided over her upper back and shoulders.

"Mmmmmm..." she quietly moaned.

Naruto began massaging her upper back, moving down. When he reached her bikini straps secretly undid the loose know that held them together, allowing him full access to her entire back. Naruto slowly worked his hands downward until he reached the lower region of his mother's back. Here he began to more massage than apply lotion. He used his thumbs to apply gentle pressure as his fingers wrapped around her waist.

'This is…? How did he know where they are?' Kushina thought to herself while her son exploited one of her weaknesses.

Kushina began to bite her bottom lip lightly, realizing that she was getting very turned on. She could feel her sex heating up, and she rubbed her legs together, hopelessly trying to cure it. As relaxed as she was she wasn't about to stop the massage though. It had been far too long since her husband had given her one.

After a few minutes on her lower back, Naruto took a chance and turned his hand slightly and let his fingers slip under his mother's bikini bottom just slightly. He was getting very bold. At first, he just sat still, waiting to see if his mother would say anything.

Kushina was very aware of what the boy was doing, but as long as he didn't go any further, she was going to let him enjoy himself.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Naruto began rubbing his hand back and forth wanting to see how much he could get away with. His hands were already kneeding his mother's ass and was emboldened by his mother lack of reaction, he slid his hand down a bit further until his thumbs started to slide between the cheeks of her ass. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. His own mother was letting a random stranger fondle her ass cheeks with no mind. Emboldened by this though he decided to continue.

Going a little further, his thumbs reaching deeper and deeper between her pale, toned thighs. Naruto began to feel a bit of moisture as his mother's bikini barely covered her snatch, he quickly realizing his mother was very turned on. His thumbs began to stroke her lips when

"I think that's enough," Kushina finally said, realizing that she had to stop him before it went too far. She was happily married with a fully grown son after all.

"Oh, umm..sorry," Naruto mumbled and tried his best to restrain his lust. Taking the moment to completely cool off, he put more lotion onto his hands and began to rub it onto his mother's calves.

Kushina was just relieved that his hands were away from her rear. She was enjoying herself, but there was a line she wasn't about to cross the line. For the next few minutes, she just lay there as her son applied more lotion onto her legs. It was until he reached the back of her knees. She had to bite down her lip again as the boy expertly massaged one of her most sensitive spots.

'He knows all the tricks? Did someone set him up?' Kushina thought to herself as her young man worked her legs.

Just when Kushina thought she had herself under control, his strong but gentle hands began to move upward to her thighs. This time he wasn't rubbing any lotion onto her legs. He was kneading her thighs instead. The powerful sensation took Kushina by surprise, and she didn't know what to do. When his thumbs reached the bottom of her ass, she felt her sex started to tingle. She knew she'd let him go too far and she had to put a stop to it.

Jerking upward and letting out a small gasp, she sat upright on her lounger. "Thanks Yama. I think I'm done for today though."

"…" Naruto paused. "I was getting to the good part."

"I think I have enough for one day. I'm going to head up to my room and take a shower. Thanks again for the wonderful massage," Kushina said and got off the seat. She had to get out of there before she lost it. Not realizing her bikini was still untied at the top, when she turned to face Yama she gave him a quick flash of her pale, DD breasts.

"Hey, is there any chance that later we could... grab a bite to eat?" Naruto barely managed to make out as he stared at her freed breasts. He kicked himself mentally for suggesting something like that.

Kushina starred at the boy for a few seconds, still not noticing her untied bikini top. She knew that he didn't know she was there with her husband and son, but he was such a nice boy. She really did enjoy his company immensely, and maybe she could find some time later to hang out some more as a friend.

"I'll tell you what. If we run into each other again, I will happily grab a bite with you," Kushina said with a smile.

As Kushina walked off towards the hotel she noticed some guys snickering off in the distance, obviously staring at her chest. She quickly realized she could feel a cool breeze hitting her hardened nipples and knew her bikini top was undone. Not in the right state of mind by being so turned on just a second ago, she simply walked back to her room with her bikini top untied, it only hanging by her neck, giving plenty of men a sight that they would dream of for coming months.

Naruto as henged Yama would have jumped for joy if he didn't remember the red-haired MILF was actually his mother. "Damn it. What the hell am I doing exactly?" He questioned lowly and dropped back onto his lounger. On second though "What the hell is Mom doing, letting someone get so far with her"

Up in her room, Kushina was examining herself in the bathroom's mirror with a smile plastered upon her face. She realized how much of a catch she was. She then pulled off her top and slid her bottoms down as well. She looked over herself in the mirror again and noticed that she was still rather flushed and her nipples were very hard. She rubbed her middle finger over her pussy lips and realized she was very wet.

"That little devil; I wonder who has put you up to it?" Kushina said to herself, referring to Yama. She looked around her room, praying to see Minato so she could cure herself of her insatiable lust she was feeling in her sex. Disappointed at seeing an empty room, she decided to take a shower instead.

She then stepped into the shower and washed the lotion and sweat off of her body. As the warm water washed over her, she began to calm down a bit and she wondered what she would do for the rest of the evening. Her husband and son were elsewhere.

After Naruto changed clothes in his room, he decided to see what his parents were going to do later that night. His dad might have returned from whatever errand he went on. Naruto knocked on their room's door, and not a second passed, the door swung opened. His mother was standing there with an very exquisite red dress that revealed much of her legs.

"Oh, hey Sochi," Kushina said, feeling disappointed. "I haven't seen you all day. What have you been up to?"

Naruto walked into the room, noticing his father wasn't back yet so he sat down on the bed. He then stared at his mother's exposed legs for a moment before realizing what he was doing. Naruto was still hard from earlier and seeing his mother like this made him want to do unsayable things to her. Quickly shaking his head, ridding him of those thoughts,

"Nothing much, Kaa-san. I was checking out the pool for a while, and I'd met some interesting people," he said curious as to how his mother would respond.

Upon hearing him, Kushina swallowed hard. She'd hoped that her son didn't see what had happened between her and Yama. Not that anything wrong happened but she didn't want him to see that.

"Really? I was down there for a few minutes. I didn't see you anywhere," Kushina said nervously.

"Just playing target practice. I didn't see you though. How long were you down there exactly?" Naruto asked coyly.

"Oh, only about five minutes." Kushina lied, feeling very relieved.

Naruto smiled to himself as he heard his mother's lie. She didn't want anyone to know she'd been having a little fun with a young stranger even though that person was him. The real Yama was bounded, gagged, and would be shipped off somewhere far away.

"I just wanted to know what you and dad were going to do later," Naruto said.

"He said he will fetch me soon and then we will go to have some dinner together," Kushina said. She was waiting for him, and she was a little disappointed when her son had showed up instead. "Do you want to come or you have something else planned?"

"Well, I do, but I will come with you Kaa-san. Just let me know when dad returns," Naruto said and got off the bed.

"Then I'll see you in a bit," Kushina replied.

"It's a date," Naruto said and walked back to his room down the corridor. After another hour passed, there was a rapid thumping on his door. He got off his bed and opened the door only to find his mom standing there. She looked tipsy. "Ummm… I think we're missing one more person, Kaa-san."

"I'm getting fed up of waiting for him. Come with me, Sochi. You're going to keep me entertain for the evening," Kushina said hastily. It was more like an order.

Naruto had no choice in the matter as he was forcibly dragged by his mother down the corridor before he could lock his door.

"Wait… let me lock the door first! My things will get stolen," Naruto called out, pointing his key in the direction of his room. His mother growled in annoyance and dropped him on the floor. She grabbed the key from his outstretched hand and went to lock his room before pocketing it on reflex.

"Umm… can I have room key back?" Naruto asked when his mother returned to his side.

Kushina let out another annoyed growl and took it out of her pocket. She dropped it in her son's still outstretched palm. "Can we go now?"

"Hang on, I need to check something, Kaa-san," Naruto said, but he was grabbed by his mother before he could. Luckily, his dad arrived through his time-space ninjutsu to save the day.

"Sorry, I'm late," Minato apologized. There was noticeable panting in his breath.

"Save me, dad!" Naruto called out as his mum got him in a strangle hold. "She's crazy!"

"Ummm… it looks like you two are busy," Minato said while eyeing Naruto, "so, I will come back some other time."

"Dad!? You bastard!"

Before her husband could try to leave, Kushina let of her son and switched the target. "You promised me dinner so you better give it or else!"

Naruto rubbed his freed neck while watching his father being dragged towards the elevator. He didn't want to interfere as the elevator door closed and started its descent down the lobby. He gave a shrug and went to find something else to do for the evening.

When Naruto returned several hours later, his parents hadn't returned. He tried to open the door to his room, but found his key didn't open his room. He looked at it, seeing the numbers before face-palmed himself. It was the key to his parent's room. His mother must have mixed them up.

Giving a shrug, Naruto went down the corridor to his parent's room instead. He would just wait for them to get back later so he could access his room without having to smash the door down. After a couple more hours alone, Naruto got bored and dozed off on the large bed. He left the door unlocked for his parents in case his father had somehow left his key in the room.

One more hour went by before Kushina got off the elevator and entered the dimly lit corridor. It was late, and most people were long asleep. She stumbled towards her room, sliding her shoulder across the wall every now and then. To put it mildly, she was wasted. It took her a few minutes just to get the key into the slot. It obviously didn't fit, but the door was opened nonetheless.

When it was opened, the only adequate light coming from within was from the bathroom. As she tried to balance herself she knocked over several things sitting on the table by the entrance. The clattering noise was loud enough to wake Naruto from his very wet dream about a certain red-hair. He snapped open his eyes. It took him a full minute to remember that he was in his parent's room. He looked down at the foot of the bed and saw the silhouette of his mother stumbled by. Just as he was about to say something, his mother stopped at the bathroom door and pulled her dress down to her ankles.

Naruto's eyes lit up like neon's lightning. Before him now his mother was naked except for a black thong, bathing in the only light source. "Oh shit. Not again…" he thought as his mother closed the door into the bathroom.

The blond laid there in the dark with his heart beating like crazy. In just a few minutes his totally wasted mother was going to come out of the bathroom and get into bed with him lying in it.

"Where the hell is dad?" Naruto questioned, but realized the answer almost immediately. There were many occasions that his father weren't home. There was an affliction called working too hard.

Naruto let out a sigh. He knew he should have got up to turn on the lights on so he could tell her what had happened, but a part of him couldn't help but wanting to see what would happen if he didn't. As he debated the best course of action, the bathroom door opened. With a flick of her finger along the wall, any visible light vanished, allowing the darkness to descend in full. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the new setting.

Kushina felt her way to the bed and pulled the covers back. "Oh… you're home already…? Why didn't you say… anything?" She asked as she lied down and snuggled up to who she thought was her husband.

"…?" Naruto tried to think of something to say without him being strangled as a result while his mother brushed his hair. Luckily, he was built very much like his father and his mother was so drunk at the moment to notice the subtle differences. He decided he would simply wait it out until she was fast asleep.

"Say something…" she requested and gently kissed his neck.

Naruto was trying not to hyperventilate as he felt his mother's wet lips around his neck. Not knowing what to do exactly, he simply grunted, "hmmm."

"Can we do it? It has been so long… I'm very frustrated, and very horny," Kushina moaned as she kissed her way up her son's neck.

Before Naruto could response, his head was tilted towards his mother and her plump lips were pressed eagerly against his.

In her drunken state, Kushina didn't know anything was amiss.

Naruto's mind immediately went blanked as his mother locked lips with him. It was very wrong, but he didn't care at the moment. Daringly, he reached over with his hand and groped his mother's globes. She responded by forcing her tongue into his mouth. He didn't resist the attempt, allowing it inside as they kissed like true lovers for several minutes. He didn't want to stop, but what he felt next made him break the kiss momentarily. Her hands had slid down his waist, and she was undoing his belt.

"Ohhh...god I need this," Kushina moaned once she succeeded.

Naruto could do nothing but lay there motionless, thinking about what was about to begin. His father will kill him for this, but he no longer cared. He just lay there like a frozen log. Blessed the log!

Kushina reached into her son's pants and wrapped her hand firmly around her son's cock. She was surprised that it was bigger and thicker than she remembered. Well, her memory was a few months ago so it might have grown in such time. Her drunken mind didn't dwell on the difference very long as she began unknowingly stroking her son's manhood.

"Oh Kammmiiii..."Naruto quietly moaned.

Kushina's lips once again found her son's and her tongue danced with his as she jacked his cock. After a few minutes, she retrieved her tongue and vanished from view.

In total darkness, Naruto couldn't tell what his mother was doing exactly, but then the most wonderful feeling he'd ever felt happened as a warm wetness engulfed his cock.

'OH MUM! I'M SO DEAD!' Naruto mentally screamed as his own mother sucked him off. His mind told him to stop immediately, but his body refused to comply with his wishes.

Kushina rarely gave her husband a blowjob but since he'd managed to get it up that well she was going to reward him heartedly. Plus, they did have a nice dinner before he bolted again.

The room went silent except for slurping sounds as his rock hard cock went in and out of his mother's hot mouth. Boldly, he grabbed the back of his mother's head and began to control the pace of the best blowjob he'd ever had. Before long, he was fucking his mother's mouth. It didn't take much longer when he knew he was about to blow his load.

"Oh shit!" Naruto hissed doing his best to disguise his voice.

Naruto knew he could ruin the whole thing by unloading into his mother's mouth without warning her beforehand, but he just couldn't resist the temptation. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't do it.

Kushina felt the cock in her mouth began to swell and she knew her husband was about to cum. Part of her hoped he would've lasted a bit longer because she could really use a good fucking, but another part of her was in the very giving mood.

Naruto's hips bucked uncontrollably as his cock erupted into his mother's mouth.

"FUUUUUUUUCKKKK!" Naruto moaned deeply as white boiling lava skyrocketed through his shaft and exploded from the trip like fountain.

Kushina sucked harder and harder, being very careful not to let any of the batter go to waste. Normally, swallowing cum made her a little sick, but as drunk as she was it went down easily. Even after she'd milked her son's hard cock of all its steamy produce, she still sucked strongly for that one last drop.

Finally relenting, Naruto's cock slipped from his mother's mouth with a loud pop.

"That was hot," Kushina whispered while running her finger nails down her son's thighs.

With his lust filled mind clearing momentarily, he realized what a bad position he was in. Staying any longer would surely end with him fucking his own mother, something that Naruto secretly wanted, but couldn't bring himself to do.

"Uhh, I have to used the restroom" Naruto muttered in his best Minato impression. He quickly slipped away from Kushina's grasp, his dick slipping away from his mother's cum filled mouth.

 **– To be continued –**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

As soon as the bright light of a new day made itself known through the thick curtains and blinds from the balcony, Naruto awakened in his own private room with a troubled expression. Through some sheer dumb luck – or curse – he'd managed to almost fuck his his own mother, and he had done so without her knowing fully what had happened.

While he lay there flat on his back for several minutes, reflecting deeply on the last night's mishap, he came to a couple of realizations. The incestuous infatuation he had with his youthful mother – the one and only Kushina Uzumaki – for the last several weeks did not go away. In fact, the feeling was growing ever more intense. What he had last night was only an appetizer, and his body demanded more… many times more.

It wanted to gorge itself on the main course.

Such thought was extremely tempting, and thanks to his mother's propensity for intoxicating herself as of late, he knew had a very good chance of getting her between the sheets at least one more time.

"No, I can't do that," Naruto told himself before rolling to one side of the bed. He let out a weary sigh as the bulge in his pant wouldn't go away throughout the night. "Damn it! I can't believe I did that! I should have got the fuck out of there when… when… Fuck! I fucked Kaa-san. Shit… Dad is going to kill me… no, Kaa-san will do it first. What should I do… Hinata?"

In the next room over, the red-haired Kunoichi was coming to herself. Sitting upright on the bed alone, she rubbed her temple raggedly while giving her head a few quick shakes. She was trying to find the best way to get rid of the oncoming hangover.

Once Kushina was able to think straight, she glanced over the emptied bed with a deep frown. Her eyes then quickly scanned the room, finding her husband was nowhere in sight. She brushed the back of her hands down her body. "Why am I naked?" It took her almost a full minute to recall what had happened last night. The associated memory was hazy at best, but the frown she had on quickly morphed into a dissatisfied frown. She was struck by a wave of hornyness as she remembered what she gave her husband last night, with no return. Minato had scampered off right after all her hard work, without returning the favor. Kushina rubbed her thighs together as she could still feel her sex tingling, still dying to receive the massive cock she had sucked off last night.

Minato silently slipped into the room, hoping not to be noticed by Kushina. Unfortunately he tripped over her panties, which had been stripped off in the moment last night. Thinking nothing of it, Minato turned around to see a very irate Kushina.

"Ran off to continue your mission already? You could have waited until I was awake, baka!" She scolded her husband as she got off the bed. "Especially after last night, -ttebane!" she, her voice dripping with passive aggression and sexual frustration. Minato, unsure of what he did, quickly made an excuse to go down to the lobby before the rest of his family as the Wife of the Fourth straddled towards the bathroom without a single article of clothing on, her ass swaying from side to side.

Trying to ease her mind, she sang softly as warm liquids streamed across and down her body, washing away the contaminating odors and sticky fluids from every corner of her fair skin. The long awaited vacation wasn't what she had in mind, but hopefully, it would turn around if things like last night continued further tonight.

It took a significant amount of time for Naruto to finally finish debating with himself and exited his room into the furnished hallway. The first person he saw standing by his parent's room nearly made him retreated back into his own. _Shit…_ _Dad couldn't have known, could he? Maybe I should come clean? No, that's stupid! Play it cool, man! Damn… I sounded like B-sensei just now._

"Naruto," Minato greeted. "You're up early. I thought you would sleep in like always."

 _Okay… that was weird… just act natural!_ Naruto let out a breath of relief, which was actually seemed like a short sigh. He distracted himself by leering out the closest window, trying to focus on something… anything. If his dad knew what he had done, the conversation wouldn't start like that.

"Not today, dad," Naruto said. "I made some friends yesterday when you left, so I thought I might group up with them in the morning." He placed his gaze upon his father while still standing thoughtfully by the window. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"So you have plans already? Glad to know you're enjoying yourself… As for why I'm out here… honestly, Naruto, I'm kind of in a bind," Minato admitted with a sweat drop. "I kind of lost track of time last night, and I didn't return back here until like half an hour ago." He became slightly agitated, rubbing his hand together. "You know how your mother is, so I'm just thinking of what I should do to cheer her up."

 _Dad didn't return last night? Oh crap! What if Kaa-san asked about where he had been? Wait… isn't it like this? Kaa-san probably thinks it just the norm…. hmmm?_ Naruto thought questioningly. His heart raced nervously while his mind reeved, trying to come up with a good explanation in case his mother did ask his father. "Yea, I know, dad. Ummm… don't worry about it. I'd covered for you last night. Kaa-san is still a bit grouchy today though so try not to talk about last night."

That wasn't a lie.

"Oh? Are you sure? You're not setting me up again are you?" Minato asked suspiciously.

"Huh? When did I ever set you up?" Naruto questioned with a smirk. "Don't worry, dad. This time I'm telling the truth. Believe me! Just don't say anything strange and you will be fine."

Taking a few long seconds, Minato gave a nod. "Alright," he said. "I guess I better get in there then." It took him longer than necessary to place his key in its proper slot by the handle. Before he could turn the knob, the door was opened inwardly from the other side.

Kushina was standing in the door way with nothing but a large towel wrapped around her slender frame, barely hanging off her pale globes, leaving little of her curve to the imagination. "That was quick. I thought you would be gone for much longer, but I'm glad you're back," she said softly, hinting something. Kushina was on vacation and wanted to end her sexual frustration to end right now. Not allowing her husband to answer her, she lurched forwards and locked lips with him right in the corridor.

Needlessly to say, Naruto was speechless while watching from the side. He instinctively bit down his lower lip as he had a clear view of his mother expressing her affection; all while remembering vividly that those full red lips of her had wrapped around his hard cock all the way to the base; those hot wet orifice, churning down all of his thick creamy batter hungrily. He shook his head couple of times, shredding the steamy images while turning his body to the side in an effort to hide his ever growing bulge.

His erection wouldn't die.

Minato pondered hard what exactly happened with his wife when his mouth was free. He was gone for the whole night when he'd parted with her after dinner. Whatever his son did; it'd seemed to aid in helping him getaway with his night out. His wife seemed irritated but at least she was giving him good signs. "Yeah, I thought I spent the whole day with you. Show you some interesting places I've found, but first, please put some clothes on. People are watching."

"People? Who?" Kushina responded and gave a brief glance around the corridor. "Only Naruto is here."

"Oi! I'm a person too," Naruto retorted and cocked his head towards his mother. His blue eyes became intently focused, seemingly seeing through the white towel she had on. "If you don't put something on, I won't able to take my eyes of you, Kaa-san."

"Oh please, as if you would do something like that," Kushina claimed before wrapping her arms around her husband. She was no longer paying any mind to her son. "And that would be great. I was thinking the same thing. You and I could spend the entire morning sightseeing with Sochi, and then we could have another romantic dinner tonight. And maybe finish some unfinished business afterwards" Kushina slyly added in with a wink.

"That's the plan," Minato agreed before eyeing his son. "Actually, Naruto had said he have other plans for the day so it will be just the two of us."

"Damn straight," Naruto confirmed. When he was in his room, he'd decided to stay away from his mum for as long as he could. He knew he would not be able to restrain himself if he stayed around her for too long. Even if last night was a spur of the moment, he knew that if he didn't panic and leave, he would be plowing his mother until noon. "I'm going to meet up with some new friends I made from yesterday, so you two can have some time alone." Playing it cool, he waved his hand dismissively to say his goodbye before turning towards the elevator. He would have to find something else to occupy his mind for as long as he needed. It was for the best.

"But I thought we would go together as a family –ttebane!" Kushina pouted, but her husband shook his head.

"Please, Kushina. Naruto is no longer a kid," Minato said.

"No! He will always be to me," she claimed haughtily, earning a chuckle from her husband.

"Yes he's… Oh! Wait a second, Naruto," Minato called out while checking the hanging satchel around his waist. A few seconds later, he took out a small black scroll with some white marking. He smiled broadly as he tossed the storage device to his son down the corridor. "You deserve it. Just don't spend it all at one place."

"Huh? Don't spent it all at one place?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow as he caught the flying scroll with one hand almost lazily. He unfurled the scroll to examine what was sealed within. His eyes widened at the stored items. They were one type – a stack of notes – dozens of them. "Dad!? Where did you steal this from?"

"What do you mean by that!? I won it. Fair and square," Minato said while spinning two more scrolls between his fingers. Both of them were quickly snatched and checked by his wife, who widened her eyes. "I was staking out some of the gambling hotspots for two targets, and after a while, I thought I try my luck at the table. I didn't know I was that lucky."

"Lucky!? This is a lot! This vacation is turning out great!" Kushina was excited.

 _Is it really luck or Kami wants to compensate you? I got to fuck Kaa-san while you were gambling,_ Naruto thought as he rolled up the scroll again. "Thanks a lot, dad. I will spend it wisely… Well, see you guys later."

"Alright, and if you run out, I can always get more," Minato asserted with a chuckle. He watched his son entered the elevator while his wife returned back into the bathroom in order to dry her red hair and put on some makeups. He stretched his arms for a couple of second before leaving the corridor and closing the hotel's door behind him.

 **– Icha Icha Vacation –**

"Hmm…. what should I do now? I ran out of things," Naruto mumbled as he stood in the covering shade, watching the busy bodies passing him by on the crowded street.

A couple of uneventful days had passed by relatively quickly. This was because he had decided to avoid seeing his mother altogether. Indulging himself with all the games and events around the town until late into the night seemed to be effective as he managed to suppress his incestuous lust significantly. It was still there, nudging his very core every now and then.

Unfortunately, Naruto had done everything in town barring gambling itself. It wasn't his thing, but he noticed his dad had been going in and out of the gambling dens lately, leaving his mum to her own devices. The only time both of his parents actually met up in the last few days was in the morning and evening. "Hmmm… Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin probably avoiding dad… maybe I should help him locating them? Why did he need to find them anyway? Kakashi-sensei wants to step down or something? Why doesn't he just give to dad then? Or me? I want to be Hokage at least once!"

After yawning and scanning the surrounding a few more times, his blue eyes finally caught someone he knew amidst the sea of people. He didn't want to see her, so he turned in the opposite direction and began walking off with haste.

"…SOCHI!" Kushina called out, but her son made no effort to acknowledge her. Pushing the mass of people out of the way, she shouted: "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! –TTEBANE!"

Naruto let out a sigh and brushed his golden hair back. He turned his whole body around and began jogging backward with good speed. "I'm sorry, Kaa-san, I'm kind of running late right now. Someone is waiting for me, so whatever you needed has to wait until tonight."

That was obviously a lie. She was watching her son from a shop down the street, and for the entire time, he stood there in the shade, looking extremely bored. Since her husband had ditched her again, she thought he might enjoy her company as they go on a spending spree.

"Stop right there!" Kushina demanded as thick chakra chains manifested around her arms. Their ends morphed into a pointing head as if a sharp Kunai was attached instead. She sent her chains forwards as the civilians screamed and leaped out their way.

Naruto took the cue and bolted by running up the wall all the way to the rooftop. He zigzagged along the vertical surface as the each chain slammed along his intended path. The sharp end embedded deep into the hard concrete. As soon as his mother used them to get to swing upward and landed onto the roof, he leaped off it and back down onto the crowded street on the other side.

"Sochi!? Why are you avoiding me? Get back here!" Kushina growled from the ledge as she saw her son disappeared around the corner further down the busy street and into an alley way.

She jumped off and landed onto the ground level, shattering the earth before her chakra chains surged ahead and opened a path through the mass of people by flinging them out the way. Ignoring their frightened screams, she reached the end of the street with only a couple of steps. Using her ankle as pivot, she rotated her body. As soon as she changed direction, she lurched forward into the connecting alleyway, but sadly, she crashed into someone she had met a few days prior.

"Woah! Slow down! Watch where you're going," the young man called out as he caught the woman in his arms. He swiftly tilted his head to the side in order to avoid the pointy heads of the chakra chains as they immediately attacked him on reflex. "Wow! Almost ripped my head off… I know no body can die of unnatural cause thanks to **_outer world resurrection technique_** , but it still hurts a lot, you know."

"You're… Yama?" Kushina questioned as she pulled her chains back and deconstructed them. "I'm so sorry. I was chasing after someone."

"You were chasing a blond like that… right?" Yama asked as he cocked his head down the narrowed alley way. "I wanted to get him as well! Here I am, minding my own business and he threw me to the side as he passed through without saying a single word. Luckily, when I got back up on my feet, I became more wary, otherwise, I would be back on the ground again with a few holes in me."

"I'm sorry…" Kushina apologized for her son. "I didn't mean it. I was a little upset that he ran off." Her eyes then lowered to the hand around her waist. "Okay, fun is over. Can you let me go now?"

"Hmm… let me hold you a bit more," Yama said with a smirk. He did just that for a few minutes, earning a glare in return. "Okay, okay."

Before henged Yama could let his mother out of his embrace, a group of people was approaching them from the main street.

An angry mob had somehow gathered, looking for blood. "You bitch! Look at what you done!"

Their scorns were directed at Kushina. Since she had threw them around the street with her chakra chains without a second thought, many were send crashing into outdoor kiosks, stalls, vendors, as well as standing crowds. Basically, they were all pissed off and demanding some form of monetary compensations.

"It looks like you're in a bind without me doing anything," Yama said with a smirk, tightening one arm around the red-haired woman to make a point. Using the free hand, he took out a stack of notes. "Here, this should cover it. Let her go this time one time, right?"

"Wait, you don't have to," Kushina said while trying to reach her own storage scrolls. It was difficult to move while being wrapped in his arm, and he was far stronger than he appeared.

"Don't worry about it. I have more than I can spend," Yama said while the mob started arguing with one another about what portions of the compensation each of them should be entitled to. He took the chance to leave with his mother. "By the way, do you still remember what you've said a few days ago?"

Kushina pursed her lips as she remembered exactly she had said the first time she met him. She wasn't in the mood, however. "That's… I didn't –

"Well, if you're not hungry, then how about we go find something that we both can enjoy? You look like you needed to let it go, and you will find that I'm a very good partner," Naruto whispered softly in his mother's ear. His deep breathing made her shivered uncontrolledly for a full second.

Kushina immediately gripped his offending arm, but she found her strength wavered. She lacked any conviction in her attempt to refuse his advances. Her husband was too busy with his task to talk about their dying sex life, and her son was actively avoiding her for some unknown reason. Who was she to refuse someone who actually wanted to spend time with her? Before she realized it, her hand was no longer trying to break her out of his hold.

"I'm hungry," she said with a smile.

– Icha Icha Vacation –

Naruto, disguised as Yama wrapped his hand around Kushina's waist as they walked through the town. Kushina was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with Yama's obvious forward attempts at flirting with her, ranging from brushing her hair out of her eyes to rubbing his hand across her thighs. A little bit worried, that she might be seen by either her son or husband who had disappeared off to nowhere, she recommended eating at a small tavern on the other side of the town that seemed like it had decent food.

The inside was dimly lit by candles along the wall. The waiter lead them to a booth. Kushina slid into the booth, Yama following right next to her instead of across. His hand settled on her thigh throughout their meal, his thumb rubbing circles. Several times, Yama's hand slid into threatening territory before Kushina would push his hand back towards her thigh. She could feel herself getting excited in her chest and sex, her slit growing so wet she could feel it soaker her tight thong that barely covered her snatch. With Yama's each attempt, she was slower and slower and weaker in her denial.

A moan escaped out of her lips as Naruto finally reached high enough to feel the friction of her moist, out lips of her pussy as he kept rubbing her inner thigh with his pinky.. Naruto, was enjoying the feeling of dominating his own mother, momentarily turning her into such a slut that she let a random man all but finger her in public.

Kushina really hated herself at the moment. She could feel her resolve to her husband wavering as the meal went on. Her lack of sexual release the previous night, like many other nights combined with an attractive, dominant male that was actively seeking to end her sexual tension proved to be too much.

Naruto pushed Kushina's back against the booth's wall as he abandoned all sense of sublety and plunged his fingers into his mothers sex, the thrill of taking his own mother causing him to lose control.

Naruto leaned forward and captured his mother's slightly parted lips as she let out a slow moan when his rock hard cock brushed her exposed sex through his tracksuit.

Too frustrated to worry about that in the moment, Kushina broke their liplock and looked around the quiet tavern. Seeing no one, she grew emboldened and in the spur of the moment, decided to return the favor.

Her silky, pale hands pull down the waist band of Yama's pants, revealed a rock solid, 8 inch cock. Discretely she spit in her hand and began rubbing his cock.

She forced herself not to think, as she knew would regret what she was doing. Instead she began imaging being ravished by this young man with his oversized cock.

Her long, graceful fingers reached towards his swollen shaft, wrapping them around the base as if she was ensuring herself of its presecnce, making sure it wasn't a dream she was about to wake. Then she started to shift her hand a little, earning a small grunt from him.

A small corner of her mind was almost aware that what she was doing was wrong, but her nature was not to be denied anymore. Then she started to shift her hand a little, earning a small grunt from him.

A small corner of her mind was almost aware that what she was doing was wrong, but her nature was not to be denied anymore. So she leaned in, her lips cracking open a little, her tongue darting out, giving it a lick across its length. Then her ruby lips caught the head, letting Naruto enjoy the hot furnace that was her mouth. As her tongue massaged its head, she was using her hands to pump the base, slowly and steady. She could feel her own arousal spiking once more as she enjoyed the unique taste in her mouth.

Wanting to taste more of his unique flavor, she opened her mouth more and started bobbing her head, going a little deeper each time, her flowing red hair ruffled as it spread over his lap, creating an enticing sight. From the grunts coming from the other occupant of the room, she knew she was in the right direction. She was enjoying his cock's thickness and hardness when she suddenly felt his hands on top of her head.

As she felt his hands pressing her head forward, forcing her to go deeper, she felt a momentarily panic, but it dispersed as soon as it came. Her futile resistance crumbled almost instantly when a sudden wave of pleasure hit her body as the portion in her mouth got bigger and bigger.

Not wanting to lose the wordless challenge that has been posed, she braced herself as she grabbed his thighs for leverage, and started to push her head forward, lodging his cock into her throat, deeper and deeper. She felt like coughing and gasping for air, only to prevented by the thick piece of meat in her throat. She spasmed and gagged for a short few second, covering his cock with saliva, then the pressure on her head lessened, and she pulled back, coughing and breathing. However, her respite proved to be temporary when she felt the pressure on her head once more, the thick piece of meat lodging into her mouth once more…

She had lost track how many times this had been repeated, as her attention firmly on just how good it felt to lose control in such a way, being only occupied by her next breath and the thickness in her mouth. She repeatedly tried, and failed, to take its entirety into her mouth and throat, but this failure didn't deter her from trying again and again, another orgasm building up in the background.

Then suddenly, she felt the cock twitching inside her mouth before it started to release a thick liquid, filling her mouth with a tasty goo. This proved the tipping point for her as she was overcome with the orgasm that shot through her whole body, leaving a shuddering and gasping mess behind. She tried to gather all of his discharge with her mouth, but she was unprepared to amount that is released. She managed to swallow some of it, while rest of it slipped from her swollen lips, trailing her delicate chin and pooling at her gravity defying chest.

Kushina was filled with an insatiable desire to take the young man in the middle of the empty restaurant, and yet she was scared because she was so close to doing so. She leaned forward and whispered into Yama's ear

"Hey do you want to come over to my hotel room?"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears and stuttered out an excuse to quickly pay and leave the restaurant, promising to meet up with Kushina later.

 **– Icha Icha Vacation –**

Kushina Uzumaki literally threw all the items she'd bought out of frustration on the floor and fell across the double sized bed.

She felt incredibly foolish for allowing a boy around her son's age to ravage her in broad daylight. To make the matter worse, deep down, she didn't want to stop him. The feeling of being wanted, even as a sexual object, was gratifying. Furthermore, the thrills of being dominated with a good chance of being caught aroused her greatly. She wanted him to go all the way. She even implied that he could in the heat of the moment, but he stopped her as they were in a tavern, and abruptly and left, leaving her dumbfounded and unsatisfied. Her only solace was his promise that he would meet her outside her hotel later tonight.

"What the fuck am I doing" Kushina whispered to herself. She had all but cheated on her husband and had already planned another meet up with this young man that could be her son's age. Ridding herself of those thoughts, she tried to think of something else but

Before she knew what she was doing, her fingers were immersed in the flowing juice. Consciously, she jerked her hand away from her undercarriage and slapped the sheets, tainting it in frustration. "What am I doing? Minato… where are you? I need it badly…" She couldn't finish the sentence as a knock was on her door.

"Go away! I want to be alone," Kushina called out in annoyance. She wasn't sure who was exactly on the other side of the door, and frankly, she didn't care at the moment.

"It's me, Kaa-san. Can I come in?"

"Sochi? Have you stopped trying to avoid me?"

Letting out a sigh, Naruto opened the door and peeked into the room. He slowly entered and closed the door behind him. Taking one brief glance at the immediate area, he noticed some emptied wine bottle scattered around the table. He let out another sigh and approached the bed. He tried hard not to stare at his mother's provocative legs as she lay there absentmindedly.

"Are you alright, Kaa-san?"

"I'm fine," she growled.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, apologizing for avoiding her in the last couple of days. It was also for earlier as transformed Yama. He lost himself. It was only when his mother suggested he go deeper that he became self-conscious enough to know what he was actually doing and leave. "Are you going to drink all night again, Kaa-san?"

"What else is there to do?" Kushina questioned while watching the ceiling. "Your dad is busy with his stupid mission, and now you're avoiding me like I'm some kind of plague."

"It's…" Naruto mumbled, swallowing his guilt. He couldn't avoid her forever. She was his mother after all. Why was it so complicated? "Kaa-san… how about I take you out dancing? It might take your mind off dad."

"Dancing?" Kushina questioned as her mind recalled the new building down the street. It was a new classy nightclub with a very expensive bar. She could drink there the whole night, and money wasn't a problem since everything she brought today was paid for by Yama, which was odd in itself. Any man who spent such amount of money would want something in return, but when she tried to give it to him, he refused to take it. She didn't understand what was going on in his mind, and it infuriated her. "Fine. I don't want to drink in here all alone anyway. Wait here while I get dress, and you're not wearing that, Sochi," she said in an authoritative tone of voice.

As his mother left for the bathroom, Naruto pondered what was wrong with his current wear, but he didn't voice his objection. Instead, he complied with his mother's request and went back to his room to switch out of his outfit. It didn't take him more than half a minute before he was standing outside his parent's room again.

Kushina, on the other hand, actually took a lengthy shower before putting on new attire. It took her almost a full hour to get ready, and by the time she was out of the door, she appeared to be intoxicated.

Naruto was speechless. It was not because his mother was drinking in her room while he waited, but it was because she was wearing the incredibly tight short red dress that had started his infatuation with her all those weeks ago. He knew he would not able to keep his junior fully contained. All it wanted to do was to feel the tightness of his mother.

 _Pipe down damn you!_ Naruto snapped mentally. _We aren't cheating on dad… Why the hell did I say we?_

"What are you staring at? And why you're wearing that? You look like your dad!"

"Uh...ummm...no not at all, Kaa-san," Naruto replied shyly. "And you told me to change clothing. This is all I have that different."

"I did? Never mind, let us go," Kushina ordered and went ahead towards the elevator.

As they passed through the lobby, into the street, and towards their destination, his blue eyes remained glued to his mother's ass. Her perfect rear was swaying side to side suggestively with each step; almost to the point of hypnotic. He pondered what it would feel like plowing something like that. Had his father done it so before? The man didn't seem like the type. He slapped himself for even thinking something of the sort.

It didn't take long for them to get to their destination.

Naruto wanted to take his mother directly to the dance floor so she could work off her alcohol, but she had other ideas. "Don't you want to enjoy yourself on the dance floor first, Kaa-san?" he suggested as she ordered the first of many cocktails for the evening.

"Not until I have my fill, Sochi. You there, hurry up! What kind of service is this?" Kushina called out while slamming a pile of notes on to the bar counter right in front of her. The money she placed on the table had attracted more than few bartenders as well as nearby customers. "Stay here and have a drink with me."

"Umm…. Maybe later," Naruto said as his mother churned down one full glass.

"I wasn't talking to you," Kushina said and pointed her index finger at the closest bartender. "Make me something better. I want to forget everything about this afternoon!"

Naruto didn't utter a single word. Instead, he rubbed his neck and watched the dance floor while leaning against the counter. As the night went on, he made small talk with a couple of different girls around the bar while occasionally keeping his eyes on his mother. He tried to stop her from getting too drunk, but got an enraged punch right in the face for his trouble.

Kushina continued to drink herself away while being surrounded by middle aged men. She was a fine catch. That much she had surmised, but why didn't Yama went further? Every time she thought about it, it ticked her off. Eventually, one of the men placed his hand on her back affectionately.

"Hey baby, want to come back to my place?"

Kushina looked at him before jabbing her finger onto his chest. "Get in line – ttebane!" More men tried their luck with her, but only earn a snarky remark in return. They eventually banded together in order to get her more intoxicated. She might be more willing later.

"Okay, that's enough, Kaa-san," Naruto said when it was already passed midnight. He got another punch in face. This time, it was far weaker than what it should have been. He knew then his mother was pretty much wasted. "I think you have enough."

"No… I'm… hic…" Kushina slurred as she patted her son on the cheek lightly.

"C'mon. I can't just leave you here like this, Kaa-san," Naruto said, but a few men pushed him to the side and out of the way.

"Listen to your mum, kid. Go play with some else and leave the grown up stuff to us," one of them said before filling up one more glass for the red-haired MILF again.

Naruto blinked as his mother drank that one and a few more after that. She didn't even take one look at what each of them were before downing them. He clenched his fist and pushed people out the way to get back to his mother's side. "Please stop drinking. These guys want to take advantage of you. What would –

Kushina looked at her son with completely unfocused eyes. "Oh… hey you… where … have you been all day? Min… hic…" She didn't finish her sentence as her head fell onto her son chest.

"It's about time. I thought she would never pass out," one of the men said and tried to place his hand on her shoulder. He immediately went flying across the room with a furious backhand slap. A few more people joined him in a heap a couple seconds later.

"Anyone else want to try?" Naruto threatened, causing the hungry wolves immediately backed away. He picked up his mother in bridal style and walked out of the nightclub.

"Hmm… Minato," Kushina muttered as she opened her eyes every now and then.

"It's…" Naruto began, but let out couldn't go through with it. He discretely henge'd into Yama without Kushina noticing.

"Kushina? Its Yama" Naruto said with a smile

In her half drunk state Kushina didn't think anything of his sudden appearance.

"Are you… hic… are you… here for me ….?" She questioned before closing her eyes again. Her head was throbbing as more alcohol was absorbed into her bloodstream by the lining of her stomach.

Naruto helped his helpless mother back to her room as quickly as he could. Once he laid her down the bed, he slipped her shoes off and turned off the light before heading towards the door. He stopped at the entrance, letting out a long sigh before returning back to the bedside.

"I can't leave you alone by yourself, can I?" Naruto asked with a deep frown while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. In the silent, his mind began wandering, trying to undress his mother bit by bit before shook his head rapidly a few times to clear it. He tried to find something to do in the dark room, but his eyes always landed back on the sleeping form of his mother. "I wonder if dad going to return any time soon?"

After the longest torturous hour of his life, his mother opened her eyes slowly. She tried to clear the haziness in her vision, but it only became more obscured with each effort. Knowing she was about to do the unthinkable, she ignored decided to just stop thinking and her hand slid across the sheets and grabbed her son's hand. "Are you… going to… just sit there…?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'm just going to watch you sleep, Kushina-chan."

"Kushina-chan," Naruto said as he leaned by the bed side. He lifted up her gripping hand and kissed it gently before brushing against his cheek. For this one time, he was not Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki but a man that could finally show his mother some of the love she deserved. And to show his conviction, his other hand pulled up his mother's red dress until it was around her waist. He began kissing her stomach as he slowly sliding her panty down her legs.

"I'll show you what your husband has been missing out on," Naruto whispered into her ear as he slowly spread her legs. Hesitantly, he used one hand to spread her lower lips before diving in tongue first. He bathed in the wet cunt with his mouth, taking great care to pleasure his mother. He no longer cared. He no longer restrained his own incestuous lust as every piece of clothing he had on was shredded with his free hand.

Her hand around gripped her son's one tightly as she arched her back and groaned in pleasure. Her mind registered the sensations that her sex was sending. It was what she wanted each day. It was what she'd craved desperately the moment she had tasted it again. It was what exactly the young man – Yama – had denied her this afternoon.

"Oh! Don't stop! Go deeper! Deeper!" Kushina moaned lewdly, letting her desire flowed through her being.

As a cue, Naruto began to drive his tongue deeper into his mother's hot pussy while he rubbed and brushed her clit with his thumb. Her hips began to move up and down as his slimy snake continued dealing out pleasure, latching onto all the sensitive spots. He let out the startled sound as his mother wrapped her legs around his head, holding him in place.

Kushina moaned as she tightened her leg locks. In doing so, her son was forced to plunge his tongue further than he thought could be possible. His hand began rubbing her clits even faster. On the verge of climax, her breathing was bordering on hyperventilating as she grabbed the back of her son's head, pushing it into her cunt.

"OH FUCKKKKK! I'M CUMMING!" Her juice was overflowing. Her son continued to suck her clit as hard as he could, not wasting a single drop of that the sweet reward. Her pelvis bucked wildly as he matched her every violent maneuver. Eventually, she began to calm down and freed his head from the grip of her thighs.

"Kami… that was unbelievable," Kushina uttered, letting go of his hand.

"I'm glad you like it, Kushina-chan," Naruto said as he crawled up onto his mother and latched his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply. His throbbing cock brushed against the entrance of her soaking pussy. Its hardness intensified, wanting to explore the tight depth once more.

Kushina didn't need to use some kind of mind reading techniques to know its desire. She couldn't believe she was finally doing it, her slender hands reached down between her legs and spread her entrance wide. Arching her hips slightly, she aligned her slippery entrance at the crown. "Impregn – AH!?"

Like his mother, Naruto didn't need some kind of mind reading technique. He sheathed his entire length into her in one plunging motion, letting the engorged crown kissing the entrance of her womb. For the moment that followed, he laid there on top of her, relishing the feeling as her tight pussy squeezing his cock. Slowly, he buckled his hip and began fucking his mother.

"Oh baby! I please fuck me harder" Kushina moaned as her son's cock knocking against her womb. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

There was no need for such request. He would not stop until he had completely ravaged her. He steadily began pounding his youthful mother faster and faster. The dark room was filled with the erotic sound of illicit flesh slapping illicit flesh. Naruto greedily groped and kneaded his mother's soft and tender breast through her dress as he kissed her neck and chin deeply.

Kushina moaned while sliding her hand over her son's tight ass, pulling and slamming his hip harder and harder into her, driving his penis into her wet cavern.

"Ohhh… fuck!" Naruto moaned as he felt his balls tensed and tightened, boiling his baby batter and increasing the pressure in his shaft as its tip nudged the entrance to his mother's womb. "I… I…"

Kushina began to feel her son's cock starting to swell even bigger, pushing her wall apart more than they have.

"Cum in me please" she whispered into his ear, not giving him any chance to unload anywhere else, she wrapped her long legs around her son's lower waist and pulled him in.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and her tongue dove into his mouth as he let out a small muffled grunt.

Despite his best effort not to flood her chamber, his own mother, telling him to impregnate her with his cum was too much for Naruto to handle. His floodgate was smashed into bits as a mighty torrent of whiteness crashing through the inner channel of his shaft. As his mother kept her mouth sealed to his, he exploded deep inside her pussy recklessly. The rocketed milky cream fiercely lanced through the tight entrance and into his mother's fertile womb with unending spurts.

With each pulse and twitch of her matured son's jerking cock, her womb expanded to accommodate the millions of new tenants. Kushina was surprised when she realized it could not contain all of it. She was forced to loosen her leg around his waist, allowing him to pull out a few inches.

"Oh Kami… that was amazing…are you still going…?" Kushina whispered softly into her son's ear as his chest was pressed tightly against her.

"I've been saving for two whole days now," Naruto muttered. He forcibly pushed his still rock hard cock back into his mother's awaiting pussy.

"Fuck!" Kushina gasped. Her son began pulling his rode out slowly before plunging it deeply back into her with abandonment. With each vigorous pump he made, the hot sticky cream was creasing around the edges, sliding down her thighs, and staining the sheets underneath.

It took several more minutes for Naruto to roll off his mother, allowing her pussy to recover from the soreness. In the permeated darkness of the room, she snuggled up to him. Without much thought, he turned his head slightly and kissed her passionately. The kiss became indiscernibly deeper as his semi-hard cock was being pumped by firm and strong hand, bringing it slowly brought back to life. If his mother wanted to continue, who was he to refuse? After all, he got plenty of cum with his mother's name on it.

"I'm ready when you are," Naruto whispered as soon as his lips parted with his mother's. He was about to take the initiative, but a firm hand pushed him back onto the bed before sliding down his well-toned body.

Even as wasted as she was, her basic motor function was not as impaired as she thought. Pulling her dress over her head, she threw one leg over her son and straddled him. She grinded her cum-leaking snatch on top of her son's hard cock before realigning it at her entrance with one hand.

"Kushina-chan… ahhhh!?" Naruto grunted as his mother impaled herself onto his dick with her entire weight.

"Fuuuuuucckkkk…" Kushina moaned. She could've sworn that her son's cock was deep in her womb as it was in so deep. Slowly, her ass began bouncing up and down on the hard cock in a cow girl style while her hands held onto her son's hands for support.

Naruto helped her out by thrusting upward as his mother came down, making a slurping noise as her slits kissed his base. The tempo increased as his cock grew harder and longer.

"Yeah, baby! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me until I pass out!" Kushina threw all abandonment out the window, all she wanted now was this man, this stranger to fuck her into the next day, something her husband refused to do.

That was new. His mother was talking dirty to him, and it was turning him on. If only she knew who was fucking her so well. Naruto pulled his mother off his cock and positioned her on her knees. He lined his cock up with her pussy, and in one violent thrust forwards, he buried his cock inside his mother as deep as he could

"Yes! YES! Ohhhh YES!" She screamed in ecstasy as she was fucked doggy style.

This was something new. Kushina couldn't help but feel amazing as this young man, as old as her son fucked her harder than her husband ever had. She decided to enjoy the moment as it was too late to go back anyway. Every time his balls were slapped against her sensitive clit, she would get closer and closer to orgasm again.

Naruto slapped his mother's ass while plowing her harder, letting the white cream he dumped there a moment ago streaming out of her pussy with slam.

"Don't stop... please… don't... stop..." Kushina moaned while gripping the sheets under her fingers. She was reaching orgasms.

As his mother began to shake, Naruto slowly pushed his thumb into her tight asshole, trying to drive her climatic experience even higher. He wanted to plow this very hole the moment he saw her swaying ass in front of him, and he would love to do so soon.

"Wait… I've never done that before…?" The sensation caused her eyes to open wide and her mouth to hang open.

"There's a first time for everything," Naruto whispered. Knowing it was virginal, his arousal skyrocketed as his junior jerked around hyperactive in cock sleeve that was his mother. He desperately wanted to claim the untapped territory for himself.

Kushina was teetering on the verge of losing it, and as her son began to slide his thumb in and out of her ass, she lost all control. "OH FUUUUCKKKKK! FUUUCKKK I'M CUUUUUMMMING!" She screamed as all the muscles in her body contracted.

Naruto smiled victoriously as his mother's cunt gripped his cock tightly. He'd never let up fucking her as she convulsed beneath him. He pulled his thumb from his mother's ass and continued to plow her cunt hard as she came. Her face was pressed against the bed while she was gasping and moaning.

"Ah fuck… here it comes!" He called out. Slamming his hip against his mother's firm ass with as much force as he could muster, boiling white lava ricocheted out of his cock, refilling her womb to the brim once more. He didn't pull his dick back as it continued deposit more of himself into his mother. Finally, with no room left, his cum erupted out of her sore pussy through whatever small gap they could find with extreme pressure.

Kushina was exhausted as she laid there with her ass uplifted as her son unsheathed his cock. With her sore cunt no longer plunged, milky cream took this chance to streaming out like a waterfall. She didn't know how her husband had so much vigor, but she hoped the night was over.

It was not as there was something he had not done so far.

Naruto ran his hands up his mother's thighs until he found her firm ass. He began to knead the firm flesh between his fingers, and while his mother was still half comatose, he placed his stiff cock onto her crack, revealing his intention.

Kushina's eyes opened slightly when she felt a hard cock probing between her cheeks. Could it be?

"I want this…" Naruto spit in his hand and coated the head of his cock before using both hands to spread his mother's butt apart. He leaned forward slowly until the crown was nudging her puckered hole.

"Wait… I need some time to –

Not listening to her request, Naruto pushed his hip in a bit more while arching over and kissing the back of his beautiful mother.

Kushina's mouth opened wide as the head of her son's cock disappeared into her ass. "Oh fuck, oh fuck..." she hissed. Her son took his time and slowly fed another inch of his cock into the unclaimed territory. Every so often she felt he pull back slightly before going even deeper into her rectum.

Kushina groaned as she was in a little bit of pain, but the gentleness of her son's attempt made up for it.

"Yes! I got it! This is mine!" Naruto whispered inaudibly as his cock had disappeared entirely into his mother's ass. The feeling of her ass muscles clenching down on his cock was unbelievable. He stopped moving completely for a couple of seconds, allowing her to adjust before he began to pump her rectum with slow and deep thrusts.

Kushina was getting used to the new feeling. It was strange at first, but after a few seconds, she began to like the warm sensation that was coming from her stretched anus. She moaned lustfully as her ass was slapped lightly, causing more cum to leak from her cunt. "Mmmm…."

"You like that, don't you, you slut!" Naruto questioned as he repeated the slap.

"Y…es," Kushina mumbled.

"What was that? Did you say something?"

"I said… mmmm… yes…"

"Did you say no? Should I stop then?"

"No… NO! Hit me harder! Fuck me into the bed! Dominate me!" She screamed.

As his mother demanded, Naruto began imprinting his hand on to her perfect rear while pounding her rear with brutality, forcing more cream out of her pussy. For the first half of a minute, he wanted to stop as his mother was screaming in pain, but her screams stated differently.

"Harder! Faster! Give it to me –ttebane!" Kushina demanded, pushing her hand against the sheet so her ass slammed backward to meet his forward thrusts. Her pussy fluxed wildly from the stinging pleasure it'd brought. Her grunts soon turned into moans as pain became addictive pleasure.

"Please pull my hair," she pleaded.

It was getting a bit weird, but Naruto complied nonetheless by making a rope out of his mother's long, red locks, binding it around his fist and pulling on it until her head was snapped upward as he pounded away at his mother's virgin ass.

Arching her back upward as her ass was being impaled by her son hard cock with recklessness, she quickly reached another orgasm. How many times was that? She didn't know. She didn't care. The feeling was intoxicating; more so than the alcohol coursing through her vein.

"That's right! That's it! C'mon! Fuck me! Fuck me –tebaneeeee!" Kushina hissed lewdly as she came once more. "AHHHHHHH!"

As soon as his mother squirted, Naruto pulled from her depth and let his cock fall into the fissure of her ass. Strong white bursts soared upward, landing and splattering against his mother red-hair hair and neck. His cock continued to spray like fountains with most of his load made a thick puddle at the small of her back, sliding down the incline toward her ass. So much of his seed began to overflow and stream off her sides and onto the bed.

"Oh Kami... that was… that was… the best… I ever had," Kushina groaned as she was allowed to fall back onto the bed.

 **– To be continued –**


End file.
